


The Dragon's greatest Treasure

by MedusaSterling



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Nobody tells Bilbo the truth, OC IS the Arkenstone, Smaug is not pure evil, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Arkenstone wasn't what Bilbo was made believe? What if it wasn't a stone but in fact a girl? And what if this girl chose a dragon over a dwarf prince and is the reason for great destruction. Ashara was never just a girl. She is the heart of Thorin's madness and he won't rest until he has her.  Even if it means to anger a powerful dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's greatest Treasure

Flames. Flames where ever you looked. The dwarves and the humans that had managed to flee here were running around like panicking birds. None of them would survive, of that she could be sure. A dragon's wrath allowed no survivors to tell the tale. Especially  _this_ dragon's. The dwarf prince had wanted her, had wanted what he could never truly have. Je had become mad over the want to possess jer, to own her.  _Acara_ they called her. The dwarvish version of her name. Acara. Arkenstone. She looked out the window where the red dragon wreaked havoc. Smaug. The great fire drake. Last of his kind. Sure, there were still mountain dragons, deep im the misty mountains, and shadow drakes deep down in Mordor. But Smaug was the last of the fire dragons. And she the last of the fire drakalei. She was his, and his alone. Then she heard it, the growl. "Ashara" For the first time on almost a year she heard her true name.  _Rose of Ashes_. Ashara smiled. He was here. Here for her. The red haired laughed as Smaug came to her window. She climbed onto his back. Finally she was home.


End file.
